Beschützer
by PurpleSunset 82
Summary: Erestor hat ein Geheimnis, Lindir kennt es, Glorfindel möchte es erfahren, jemand ist hinter Lindirs A.... her und eine Gesandtschaft aus Düsterwald ist auf dem Weg nach Imladris.
1. Prolog: Die Ankunft

Beschützer 

**Titel:** Beschützer  
**Kapitel:** Prolog  
**Autor:** PurpleSunset  
**Pairing:** Bis jetzt Erestor/Glorfindel, Lindir, keine Sorge, andere finden sich sicher auch noch  
**Rating:** NC–17  
**Disclaimer:** Ich bin kein Dieb, aber ich habe mir erlaubt sowohl von Tolkien als auch von diversen Fanfiction-Autoren Gedankengut zu „leihen". Sollte hiermit irgendjemand Geld verdienen, bin ich es bestimmt nicht! Ich spiele einfach nur gerne! unschuldig guck  
**Zusammenfassung:** Die alte Geschichte: Erestor hat ein Geheimnis, Glorfindel will es herausbekommen, Lindir scheint es zu kennen, jemand ist hinter Lindirs A… her – und eine Gesandtschaft aus Düsterwald ist auf dem Weg nach Imladris.  
**Warnungen:** Slash, Bondage, Vergewaltigungssituationen angedeutet  
**Zeitlinie:** eine friedliche Zeit in den drei Elbenreichen, also sollte ich dies wahrscheinlich in einem A(lternative) U(niverse) ansiedeln, denn hey, welche Zeit in Mittelerde war jemals friedlich?  
**Dank:** Ich danke allen Autoren von denen ich mich habe inspirieren lassen (und unverschämterweise auch so manche Idee entliehen habe), vor allem aber Tolkien, der sicher nicht an solche „Verwicklungen" gedacht hat, als er all diese Elben erfand, mit denen man so wunderbar „spielen" kann!

----------- — Personenwechsel  
„BlaBlaBla" — gesprochenes Wort  
DenkDenkDenk — direkte Gedanken/Gedankensprache  
_ErinnerErinnerErinner_ — Erinnerungen

Prolog:  
Die Ankunft

Elrond hastete durch die Gänge, es war zwar noch nicht sehr spät, aber trotzdem hatte er sich bereits mit seiner Gemahlin zurückgezogen, als ihm ein Diener mitgeteilt hatte, das die Heiler um seine Anwesenheit bäten. Sie hatten ihm mitteilen lassen, das gerade ein Verletzter eingetroffen wäre und ihn gebeten, sich dessen Verletzungen einmal selbst anzusehen. Auch wenn es ihm gar nicht gefiel, seine schwangere Frau allein zu lassen, hatte er sich doch auf den Weg gemacht. Schließlich hatte er sich einst, im Angesicht des Krieges geschworen, niemals einem verletzten Elben Hilfe, die er zu geben im Stande war, zu verweigern.

Noch während er darüber nachdachte, wer wohl zu einer solchen Stunde hier eintreffen würde, noch dazu völlig unangekündigt, war er bereits bei den Häusern der Heilung eingetroffen und wurde sofort von einem der Schüler in Empfang genommen und zu dem Zimmer geführt in dem sich der Verletzte aufhielt.

Ein Blick in den Raum zeigte ihm, das sich außer dem Verletzten, um den sich gerade zwei seiner Heiler kümmerten, auch noch ein weiterer, ihm unbekannter, Elb dort aufhielt. Dieser trug, wie ihm ein zweiter Blick zeigte, Reitkleidung, wenn auch in einem bedauernswerten Zustand, als wäre er tage-, wenn nicht sogar wochenlang darin unterwegs gewesen. Ähnliche Kleider fanden sich zu Fuße des Bettes, auf dem die Heiler den Verletzen gebettet hatten. Ein dritter Blick fiel auf die festzusammengepressten Hände des wartenden Elben. Es schien als würde er eine schier unbändige Ungeduld zu unterdrücken versuchen, die jeden Augenblick in Ärger umschlagen konnte.

----------------------

Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Er hatte es geschafft seinen Schutzbefohlenen nach Imladris, dem Reich von Lord Elrond Halbelb zu bringen, wen auch schwer verletzt. Sein Schützling hatte das Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt und diese so genannten Heiler, die gesagt hatten, sie würden sich um ihn kümmern, hatten bisher nicht viel mehr getan als ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu schneiden und ihm das Gesicht zu waschen. Wann würden sie sich endlich um seine Verletzungen kümmern. Er wollte sie anschreien, ihnen befehlen, etwas zu tun, irgendetwas…

----------------------

Ein Blick auf den Verletzten zeigten Elrond, das dieser wohl außer einigen Prellungen, auch einen gebrochenen Arm und ein gebrochenes Bein hatte, beides auf der linken Seite. Dies ließ darauf schließen, das wohl auch ein paar Rippen auf dieser Seite zumindest geprellt waren.

Er brauchte nur ein paar Augenblicke um all diese Beobachtungen anzustellen, bevor er seine Befehle gab: „Ich brauche heißes Wasser, Bandagen, ein paar Schienen, Handtücher und eine Salbe für Prellungen!" Derartig aufgescheucht verließen die beiden Heiler eilig das Zimmer um ihrem Lord das Gewünschte zu bringen.

----------------------

Plötzlich war von der Tür her eine Stimme zu hören. Endlich schrie alles in ihm Endlich . Dieser neu hinzugekommen Elb schien zu wissen, was er zu tun hatte. Er betrachte ihn genauer, während die beiden Heiler sich auf den Weg machten, um das zu holen, was der andere Elb sie geheißen hatte. Scheinbar hatte er Einfluss, man hatte seinen Befehlen ohne Widerrede gehorcht. Dieser neue Elb hatte ein selbstbewusstes Auftreten, trotz seiner zwanglosen, scheinbar schnell übergeworfenen Kleidung, einer langen Robe. Er hatte langes schwarzes Haar, nicht so rabenschwarz wie das seines Begleiters war, sonder eher das grauschwarz eines Nachthimmels bei Vollmond. Seine Augen hatten eine ganz ähnlich Färbung, so als hätte es Ilúvatar bei seiner Erschaffung nicht für nötig befunden eine andere Farbe zu verwenden. Doch was bei anderen Elben langweilig und ermüdend gewirkt hätte, machte diesen Elben eher zu etwas einmaligem, flößte dem Betrachter Respekt ein.  
Doch all diese Gedanken waren wie weggewischt, als sich der Elb dem Bett seines Schützlings näherte. Alle Schutzinstinkte in ihm erwachten wieder und bevor er noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, fand er sich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes wieder, beschützend auf der gesunden Seite seines Freundes stehend.

----------------------

Langsam näherte sich Elrond dem Bett und stellte fest, das der Fremde geblieben war und jetzt auf der andren Seite des Bettes Stellung bezog, so als müsste er den bewusstlosen Elb beschützen. Während er begann, den verletzten Elb vorsichtig zu untersuchen, stellte Elrond die wichtigsten Fragen: „Wer seid ihr beide? Woher kommt ihr? Und was ist geschehen?"

----------------------

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das man ihm jetzt schon Fragen über ihre Herkunft stellen würde und sich deshalb noch keine Gedanken über seine Antwort gemacht. Also beschloss er diese Frage vorerst einfach zu übergehen: „Mein Name ist Lindir, und mein Begleiter heißt Erestor, wir waren auf dem Weg hierher, als Erestors Pferd plötzlich scheute und ihn abwarf. Er konnte seinen Fall zwar noch mit seinem Arm und seinem Bein abfangen, aber seitdem ist er ohne Bewusstsein. Ich habe ihn so schnell wie möglich hergebracht. Wird er wieder gesund?" Bei den letzten Worten konnte Lindir seine Besorgnis nicht länger verbergen und kniete sich neben das Bett, um Erestors rechte Hand in seine zu nehmen.

----------------------

Noch während Lindir sprach, hatte Elrond vorsichtig den Arm und das Bein abgetastet und festgestellt, das es sich nur um einfache Brüche handelte, nichts wirklich schwerwiegendes, der Elb, Erestor, würde in einer Woche wieder anfangen können zu laufen. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt sich die Blutergüsse im Rippenbereich näher anzusehen, als Lindir seinem Bericht mit einer kurzen Frage schloss.  
Elrond registrierte durchaus, das seine Frage nach der Herkunft der beiden Elben unbeantwortet geblieben war, doch beschloss er, dies vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen.  
Er beendet seine Inspektion der Rippengegend, nicht ohne mit einem Schaudern festzustellen, das wohl nicht alle Blutergüsse von dem Reitunfall stammten. Einige waren bereits gelb und kaum noch zu sehen, doch es war klar ersichtlich, das Erestor schon vorher verletzt gewesen war. Bevor er sich die restlichen Prellungen ansah, warf er einen Blick auf Lindir, der ihn mit einem ängstlich-fragendem Gesichtsausdruck anblickte: „Sein Verletzungen sind nicht lebensbedrohlich, er wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein!"

----------------------

Kaum hatte Lindir diese Worte gehört, breitete sich ein Leuchten auf seinem Gesicht aus, das Elrond einen näheren Blick auf ihn und seine Begleiter werfen ließ. Lindirs Gesicht war von einer Schmutzschicht überzogen, das seine Züge fast verbarg, sein blondes, fast weises Haar ließ ihn älter erscheinen als er wohl tatsächlich war. Wenn Elrond sich nicht verschätzte, und das tat er selten, dann war dieser Elb noch keine hundert Jahre alt. Es schien sogar so, als ob seine Volljährigkeitsfeier noch gar nicht so lange her war. Nachdem er diese erstaunliche Entdeckung gemacht hatte, besah er sich auch das Gesicht des verletzen Elben, Erestors, näher und war noch verblüffter.  
Anders als bei Lindir, hatten die Heiler Erestors Gesicht bereits mit einem nassen Lappen gesäubert. Es war jung, Elrond war sich sicher, das dieser Elbling, noch mindestens 5 Jahre von der Volljährigkeit entfernt war.

----------------------

Als er hörte, das es Erestor bald wieder besser gehen würde, überkam ihn eine Erleichterung, wie sie größer nicht hätte sein können. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft seinen Schützling in Sicherheit zu bringen und vorerst schien er wirklich in Sicherheit zu sein. Es würde zwar noch einige Überredungskraft brauchen, wenn er Lord Elrond davon überzeugen wollte, sie hier bleiben zu lassen, doch er war sicher, auch das zu schaffen. Er war so darin vertieft sich zu überlegen, welches Gespinst aus Halbwahrheiten er Lord Elrond vorlegen wollte, das ihm die Blicke, die der andere Elb, er schien so eine Art Oberster Heiler zu sein, gar nicht wahrnahm.

----------------------

Bevor Elrond dazukam seine Vermutungen laut zu äußern, waren die anderen Heiler bereits zurück.  
Da Elrond vermutete, das dieser Lindir keine Ahnung hatte, wer er wirklich war, schickte er die Heiler wieder weg, nachdem sie ihm alles gebracht hatten, was er brauchte um Erestor zu versorgen. Ohne noch groß auf den anderen Elben zu achten, machte er sich daran, den verletzten Elben mit einem Tuch und dem warmen Wasser vorsichtig zu waschen. Nachdem dies zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt war, begann er Erestors Arm und Bein zu schienen, seine geprellten Rippen zu verbinden und seine Blutergüsse mit der Salbe zu versorgen.

----------------------

Während Lindir diesem Heiler dabei zusah, wie er Erestor versorgte, rasten seine Gedanken, was und vor allem wie viel sollte er diesem Heiler erzählen. Sollte er alles erzählen, oder ihm einfach jede Antwort verweigern? Nein, keines von beidem wäre eine gute Entscheidung gewesen. Vielleicht sollte er die Wahrheit sagen, was ihre Ankunft und die Bitte betraf, hier bleiben zu dürfen. Doch sollte er auch erzählen, was sie dazu brachte, hier Asyl zu suchen? Nein! Aber was sollte er statt dessen erzählen?

Langsam begann in seinem Kopf eine Geschichte zu entstehen ein wildes Geflecht aus Wahrheit und Lüge, zugegeben, sie war nicht besonders gut, oder wohldurchdacht, aber sie musste fürs erste reichen!

----------------------

Elrond hatte währenddessen seine Arbeit gerade beendet, als Erestor aus seiner Ohnmacht aufzuwachen schien. Beruhigend legte er seinem Patienten die Hände auf die Schultern, um ihn davon abzuhalten sich zuviel zu bewegen. Doch kaum hatte er das getan, als Erestor sich wie wild zu wehren begann. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er Elronds Hände abgeschüttelt und saß aufrecht, mit verwirrtem Blick im Bett.  
Als Elrond sich Lindir zuwandte, um diesem eine Frage zu stellen, sah er, wie dieser sich Erestor vorsichtig von der anderen Seite des Bettes näherte.

----------------------

So langsam und umsichtig wie möglich ging Lindir auf den erwachten Erestor zu. Sanft flüsterte er Worte, die diesen beruhigen sollten: „Es ist alles in Ordnung! Ich bin da! Ich, Lindir bin bei dir! Du musst keine Angst haben! Das gerade war nur ein Heiler! Der Heiler will dir helfen! Hab keine Angst! Ich bin da! Lindir ist da!" Als er nahe genug war, ließ er sich vorsichtig auf das Bett nieder. Erestor zuckte, wich aber nicht zurück. Bedacht legte er erst den einen Arm und nach einem Augenblick auch den anderen Arm um Erestor, dabei redete er immer weiter: „Es ist alles in Ordnung! Wir sind in Sicherheit! Du musst keinen Angst haben! Ich bin hier! Lindir ist hier! Alles ist in Ordnung!" Langsam entspannte sich Erestor in seinen Armen und atmete wieder ruhiger. „Du kannst dich hinlegen! Hab keine Angst! Ich hab versprochen auf dich aufzupassen! Keine Angst! Leg dich hin!"  
Als Erestor sich langsam wieder auf das Bett sinken ließ, rückte Lindir von ihm ab und ließ seine Stimme immer leiser werden, bis sie schließlich selbst für elbische Ohren unhörbar geworden war.  
Erestor lag wieder ruhig auf den Bett, auch sein Atem hatte sich beruhigt und es schien fast so, als wäre er eingeschlafen. Lindir wollte sich bereits wieder vom Bett erheben, da schoss Erestors unverletzte Hand vor und umklammerte Lindirs Handgelenk. „Laer… Saes." (Lied… Bitte)  
Lindir musste aufgrund dieser Bitte lächeln. Doch als Erestor sein Handgelenk mit aller ihm noch verbleibenden Kraft drückte, fing er langsam und leise an zu singen:

Wenn die Sorgen schwinden und die Zeit enteilt  
Wird sich finden, was auf Erden zerteilt  
Träum von gestern, träum von morgen  
Träum von ´nem Leben, frei ohne Sorgen  
In Irmos Gefilden, wo die Zeit verweilt

----------------------

Ruhig lauschte Elrond der Stimme die seinen Patienten in den Schlaf wiegte. Er kannte das Lied, hatte es selbst als Elbling geliebt. Es war ein Kinderschlaflied, existierte bereits zu seiner Jugendzeit und war heute noch genauso beliebt wie damals. Doch was ihn noch mehr faszinierte als das Lied war die Stimme, die es sang. Weich und sanft, doch kräftig und ruhig, war es mehr die Stimme, als der Text, die eine beruhigende und zum Einschlafen einladende Stimmung vermittelte. Wie Honig den Husten beruhigte, so linderte diese Stimme die Ängste eines Patienten und Elrond war sehr zufrieden, als dieser kurz darauf in einen tiefen Heilschlaf verfiel.

Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, das es Erestor an nichts fehlte, bat Elrond Lindir mit einer Handbewegung mit ihm zu kommen. Nachdem Lindir sich vorsichtig aus Erestors Griff befreit hatte, folgte er Elrond aus dem Zimmer. Wohlwissend, das Lindir es nicht zulassen würde, zu weit von Erestor entfernt zu sein, geleitete Elrond ihn ins Nebenzimmer, wo es einen Tisch gab, um den einige Stühle standen. Auf einem von diesen ließ er sich nieder und deutete Lindir an sich auf einen der anderen zu setzen.

----------------------

Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen um herauszufinden, ob seine Geschichte glaubwürdig genug war. Ein Schauer überlief ihn – sie musste glaubwürdig sein. Der Heiler musste sie glauben, dann würde sie hoffentlich auch Elrond glauben. Es wäre eine Katastrophe, wenn man sie nicht hier bleiben ließ.

----------------------

Elrond beobachtete sein Gegenüber sehr genau. Lindir schien nervös zu sein, traute sich nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Seine Jugend war ihm jetzt deutlich anzusehen!  
„Also," begann Elrond das Gespräch. „Ich warte noch immer auf eine Antwort, auf meine Frage. Woher kommt ihr?"  
Lindir war klar gewesen, das diese Frage die erste sein würde und wusste auch, dass er die Wahrheit sagen musste: „Wir kommen aus Düsterwald!"  
Das hatte Elrond nicht erwartet. Die Verhältnisse zwischen Düsterwald und Imladris waren – vorsichtig ausgedrückt – angespannt. Die Erinnerung daran ließ ihn die nächste, seiner Meinung nach unnötige, Frage stellen: „Seid ihr Spione?"  
„Nein!" Diesmal war Lindir deutlich anzusehen, wie schockiert er über diese Frage war. Für sein Alter fasste er sich jedoch erstaunlich schnell wieder: „Nein, wir sind keine Spione, im Gegenteil, wir sind hierher gekommen um Lord Elrond um Asyl zu bitten."  
Nun damit hatte Elrond nicht gerechnet: „Asyl? Was können zwei so junge Elben verbrochen haben, dass König Thranduil sie des Landes verweisen sollte?"

----------------------

Lindir atmete tief durch, nun kam der schwere Teil, er hoffte nur, das seine Geschichte glaubwürdig klingen würde. „Ich habe nichts getan, aber Erestor… er hat König Thranduil beleidigt. Daraufhin hat dieser ihn des Landes verwiesen!"  
„Weshalb sollte König Thranduil einem Elfling – und leugne nicht, das Erestor noch nicht volljährig ist – eine falsche Bemerkung so übel nehmen, das er ihn des Landes verweist? Ich gebe zu, das ich ihn nicht besonders gut kenne, aber selbst ihm würde ich so etwas nicht zutrauen!" Der Heiler schien ihm diese Lüge zu glauben, auch wenn er nicht völlig überzeugt schien.  
Lindir musste sich allerdings sehr zusammennehmen, um seinen König nicht lautstark zu verteidigen. Aber das würde bedeuten, seine Lüge aufliegen zu lassen. Er durfte sich jetzt nichts anmerken lassen und an der Geschichte festhalten: „Es war nicht nur eine Beleidigung… Erestor hat keine Eltern mehr, und ich denke, deshalb hat er Schwierigkeiten mit Autorität. Ein Schreiber von König Thranduil hat ihn ausgebildet, aber er kam nie zurecht, hat sich ständig mit allen angelegt, auch vor dem König hat er da keinen Halt gemacht! Niemand verstand, warum Erestor sich so verhielt!" Lindir zuckte mit den Achseln. Es war wichtig jede Lüge mit einem Korn Wahrheit zu versehen, so wurden sie glaubwürdiger und man konnte sie sich besser merken. Jeder, den er kannte, hatte ihm gegenüber bereits mindestens einmal eine Bemerkung über Erestors seltsames Verhalten gemacht und er konnte jedes Mal nur mit den Achseln zucken und so tun als wüsste er von nichts.

----------------------

Elrond glaubte Lindir nicht! Seine Geschichte hörte sich einigermaßen glaubwürdig an, doch er war sich sicher, das zumindest ein Teil der Geschichte eine Lüge war. Doch eine Sache war ihm noch immer unklar… Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee, wenn Lindir in diesem Fall die Wahrheit sagen würde, so würde er sicher damit einverstanden sein, das die beiden jungen Elben blieben. „Eine Frage habe ich noch. Warum habt Ihr, Lindir, Erestor begleitet? Ihr seid nicht mit ihm verwandt, nein, leugnet das nicht, es ist klar zu sehen. Also?"

----------------------

Lindirs Gedanken rasten, warum musste er ausgerechnet diese Frage stellen? Was sollte er antworten? Da er sich so schnell keine glaubwürdige Geschichte ausdenken konnte, beschloss er auch in diesem Fall die Wahrheit zu sagen: „Erestor hat mir vor 12 Jahren das Leben gerettet!"  
Eine Augenbraue des Heilers hob sich, irgendetwas an dieser Geste ließ Lindir nachdenklich sein Gedächtnis durchforsten.

_„Ich sage doch es ist schwierig mit ihm Verhandlungen zu führen, jedes Mal diese hochgezogenen Augenbraue…"_

„Wie alt seid ihr beide eigentlich?" Mist fluchte Lindir innerlich, fast hätte er sich daran erinnert, wo er schon einmal etwas von dieser Augenbraue gehört hat. Auch diesmal entschied er sich für die Wahrheit: „Ich selbst bin 57 Jahre alt und Erestor ist 42!" Vielleicht fiel es ihm doch noch ein…

_„Diese hochgezogene Augenbraue kann einen wirklich verrückt machen, dieser verdammte Halbelb weiß ganz genau wie einschüchternd er wirkt!"_

Halbelb, aber natürlich, warum hatte er nicht gleich daran gedacht. Der beste Heiler von ganz Imladris, der Herr von Bruchtal, Elrond Halbelb.  
Lindir fragte sich, warum er Elrond nicht sofort erkannt hatte. Nun lag sein und vor allen Dingen Erestors Schicksal in den Händen des Elben. Vorsichtig sah er auf, sah direkt in die Augen des Halbelben. Auch dieser sah ihn jetzt an und sprach die Worte, die wie eine Erlösung auf ihn wirkten: „Ihr könnt bleiben!"


	2. Jahre später

Titel: Beschützer  
Kapitel: 1?  
Autor: PurpleSunset  
Pairing: Bis jetzt Erestor/Glorfindel, Lindir, keine Sorge, andere finden sich sicher auch noch  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Ich bin kein Dieb, aber ich habe mir erlaubt sowohl von Tolkien als auch von diversen Fanfiction-Autoren Gedankengut zu "leihen". Sollte hiermit irgendjemand Geld verdienen, bin ich es bestimmt nicht! Ich spiele einfach nur gerne! unschuldig guck  
Zusammenfassung: Die alte Geschichte: Erestor hat ein Geheimnis, Glorfindel will es herausbekommen, Lindir scheint es zu kennen, jemand ist hinter Lindirs A... her - und eine Gesandtschaft aus Düsterwald ist auf dem Weg nach Imladris.  
Warnungen: Slash, Bondage, Vergewaltigungssituationen angedeutet  
Zeitlinie: eine friedliche Zeit in den drei Elbenreichen, also sollte ich dies wahrscheinlich in einem A(lternative) U(niverse) ansiedeln, denn hey, welche Zeit in Mittelerde war jemals friedlich?  
Dank: Ich danke allen Autoren von denen ich mich habe inspirieren lassen (und unverschämterweise auch so manche Idee entliehen habe), vor allem aber Tolkien, der sicher nicht an solche "Verwicklungen" gedacht hat, als er all diese Elben erfand, mit denen man so wunderbar "spielen" kann!

------------ - Personenwechsel  
"BlaBlaBla" - gesprochenes Wort  
DenkDenkDenk - direkte Gedanken/Gedankensprache  
_ErinnerErinnerErinner_ - Erinnerungen

1. Kapitel:  
Jahre später

Es war ein wunderschöner, sonniger Frühlingstag. Ganz Imladris schien zu singen, vor Freude über das Wetter. Die Vögel zwitscherten ihre lieblichsten Lieder, die Bäume schienen sich in stummer Eintracht der Sonne entgegenzurecken und auch die Elben nutzten jede Möglichkeit, um im Freien zu sein. Alle waren glücklich und zufrieden.  
Nur einer konnte diese Freude nicht teilen.  
Immer wieder sah er aus dem Fenster, wünschte sich diese endlos dauernde Debatte der Ratsversammlung sei endlich vorüber, so das er selbst ein wenig Sonne tanken konnte. Wieso mussten sie ausgerechnet heute über das neue Bewässerungssystem der Felder diskutieren. Ein trockeneres Thema konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er war so darin vertieft, die Ratsversammlung zu verfluchen, das er gar nicht bemerkte, dass die anderen Mitglieder aufgehört hatten zu reden und aufgestanden waren. Auch das ihn jemand ansprach, überhörte er zunächst.  
Erst als eine Hand ihn zögerlich an der Schulter berührte, sah er auf. Direkt vor ihm stand ER, die rechte Hand seines Herrn Elrond, der oberste Ratgeber von Imladris, Erestor. Selbst an solch einem warmen Tag war er ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Ich bezweifle, das er überhaupt etwas anderes im Schrank hat!  
Überrascht, das der andere ihn berührt hatte, etwas, das Erestor soweit es ging vermied, sah er ihn an: "Was gibt´s?"

---------------------------

"Nun, Glorfindel, ich bin sicher, das diese Diskussion Euch sehr interessant und unglaublich wichtig vorkam, doch soeben hat Lord Elrond sie für beendet erklärt und es gibt keinen Grund mehr noch länger hier zu bleiben. Wie Euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, sind die anderen bereits alle gegangen!"  
Mit diesen Worten dreht sich Erestor um und ging hinaus. Er wusste nicht, was in ihn gefahren war. Wieso hatte er Glorfindel nicht einfach sitzen lassen, als dieser nicht auf seine Stimme reagiert hatte? Wieso hatte er einer plötzlichen Laune nachgegeben und ihn berührt? Es war absolut nicht seine Art und er verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, es getan zu haben.  
In dem Augenblick, da er die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Zwar fühlte sich die Hand warm an, doch der Rest seines Körpers strahlte dafür eine Kälte aus, die diese Wärme verblassen ließ.

----------------------------

Noch immer leicht durcheinander, saß Glorfindel auf seinem Stuhl. Er konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. Erestor, der kalte Berater, hatte ihn tatsächlich von sich aus berührt. Darauf hatte er bereits so lange gewartet. Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vor beinahe 2000 Jahren war ihm der dunkle Elbe aufgefallen:  
_Er war gerade in Imladris angekommen und stieg von seinem Pferd, als ihm auch schon die Familie Elronds entgegen kam. Er hatte sie damals alle kennen gelernt:  
Elrond, von diesem hatte er bereits gehört und dieser war es auch gewesen, der ihn eingeladen hatte nach Bruchtal zu kommen und dort mit ihm und seiner Familie zu leben. Als Führer der Wachen und Lehrer von Elronds Söhnen.  
Celebrian, Elronds Ehefrau, Mutter seiner Kinder und leuchtender Mittelpunkt von deren Leben. Sie war die schönste Frau, die Glorfindel in seinen beiden Leben bis dahin je gesehen hatte. Ihr späteres Schicksal hatte ihn, wie alle, sehr erschüttert, als sie schließlich nach Valinor segelte, war sie nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst gewesen.  
Elrohir, der jüngere der beiden Zwillinge, war neugierig auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihn naseweis gefragt, wie er es geschafft hätte, die Sonne in seinen Haaren einzufangen. Elrohir war in den Jahren danach zu seinem besten Schüler geworden, doch der Verlust seiner ge-liebten Naneth hatte auch in verändert. (Mutter)  
Elladan, der ältere Zwilling, war schüchtern gewesen und hatte sich in der Nähe seiner Mut-ter aufgehalten. Er war Glorfindel vorsichtig begegnet. Obwohl nicht mit dem Talent von El-rohir gesegnet, war auch er mit den Jahren zu einem guten Kämpfer geworden. Aber sein Lieblingsplatz war immer die Bibliothek gewesen.  
Nachdem Glorfindel die Mitglieder der Familie kennen gelernt hatte, war er ins Haus gebeten worden. Er hatte sich noch kurz umgesehen und da hatte er ihn entdeckt. Ein Elb, dunkel ge-kleidet, der sich im Schatten der Eingangstür aufhielt. Dunkle Haare und dunkle Augen, jung, verletzlich, wunderschön, waren die ersten Gedanken, die Glorfindel zu dieser Gestalt einfie-len. Er hatte überrascht zugesehen, wie der junge Elladan auf den anderen Elben zurannte, dessen Hand nahm und sich daran fest hielt. Glorfindel ging auf die beiden zu und hielt dem fremden Elben die Hand hin. "Maer aur, ich bin Glorfindel!" (Guten Tag)  
Der andere Elb sah Glorfindels Hand nur zweifelnd an, schlug aber nicht ein, als er antwor-tete: "Maer aur, mein Name ist Erestor!"  
Glorfindel verstand das Verhalten des anderen nicht, doch er antwortete: "Mae Govannen, Erestor!" (Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen)_  
Schon in diesem Augenblick hatte er gewusst, dass dieser Elb für ihn immer etwas besonderes sein würde.  
In den darauffolgenden Jahren hatte er ihn immer wieder beobachtet, dabei war ihm aufgefal-len, das Erestor niemandem nahe genug an sich heranließ, um von diesem berührt zu werden.  
Glorfindel verstand das Verhalten des dunkelhaarigen Elben nicht, aber er nahm sich fest vor, dessen Schutzbarriere zu durchbrechen und herauszufinden, warum Erestor sich so verhielt. Während Erestor sich langsam, aber sicher einen Platz in Elronds Beraterstab sicherte, versuchte Glorfindel immer wieder, die Bekanntschaft mit dem jungen Elben zu vertiefen. Doch Erestor wich allen Versuchen Glorfindels, ihn besser kennen zu lernen, aus. Eine lose Freundschaft war alles, was Glorfindel in diesen zwei Jahrtausenden erreichen konnte. Aber auch schon darüber freute er sich, erwies Erestor doch nur ein paar Elben diese Ehre. Außer Glorfindel selbst nannte der Elb nur noch Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen und den Sänger Lindir seine Freunde, doch außer Lindir wagte es keiner von ihnen, Erestor zu berühren.  
Und jetzt streckte Erestor plötzlich die Hand nach ihm aus, berührte ihn, wenn auch nur sehr vorsichtig und sacht, aber immerhin. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Glorfindels Gesicht aus, vielleicht waren seine Gefühle für Erestor doch nicht so einseitig, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Nun bin ich aber lange genug hier im Zimmer gesessen und habe Erinnerungen nachgehangen beschloss er resolut und machte sich auf den Weg in die Gärten, um noch ein wenig im Sonnenlicht spazieren zu gehen, bevor er am Nachmittag seine Truppen trainieren musste.

----------------------------

Während Glorfindel in den Garten ging und sich in der Sonne entspannte, kamen zwei nahezu identisch aussehende Elben aus den Ställen, wo sie ihre Pferde abgesattelt und versorgt hatten. Elrohir und sein Bruder Elladan waren gerade von einer Grenzpatrouille zurückgekehrt. Seit dem grausamen Überfall auf ihre Mutter vor einigen hundert Jahren, hatten es sich die Zwillinge, und vor allen Dingen Elrohir, zu ihrer Aufgabe gemacht, Orks zu jagen, wo immer sie ihre ekligen Gesichter zeigten.  
Auch bei dieser Patrouille waren ihnen wieder einige dieser üblen Kreaturen über den Weg gelaufen. Und wieder gab es nach diesem Treffen einige dieser Wesen weniger.  
Egal wie viele wir töten, unsere Mutter bringt es uns nicht zurück. spürte Elrohir die Gedanken seines Bruders in seinem Kopf.  
Das mag ja stimmen, aber wenigsten können diese Kreaturen niemandem mehr das antun, was andere ihre Art unserer Mutter angetan haben! kam Elrohirs barsche Antwort. Schon seit ihrer Kindheit konnten sie sich in Gedanken unterhalten, wenn sie sich stark genug darauf konzentrierten. Auch schienen sie mit einem siebten Sinn gesegnet zu sein, der ihnen zeigte, ob es ihrem Zwilling gut ging.  
Du weißt, das ich diese Kreaturen genauso hasse wie du, gwanur, aber du darfst dir von ihnen nicht dein Leben diktieren lassen! Selbst in seinen Gedanken zeigte Elladan, welche Sorgen er sich um seinen Bruder machte. Du hast dich völlig der Jagd verschrieben, es muss doch noch etwas anderes geben. Glaubst du nicht, das du dich zu sehr in diese Sache verrennst? (Bruder)  
Und wenn, das ist allein meine Sache! Tief in sich wusste Elrohir, das Elladan recht hatte, aber das würde er niemals zugeben. Es war ihm auch klar, das er mit seinem Verhalten nicht ewig weitermachen konnte, doch jedes Mal, wenn er einige Tage zu Hause war, sah er im Traum seine Mutter, so wie die Orks sie zugerichtet hatten. Dies trieb ihn wieder hinaus und auf Orkjagd. Aber all das wusste Elladan bereits und Elrohir hatte keine Lust noch einmal darüber zu reden, deshalb hatte er ihn so barsch angefahren.

----------------------------

Du hast recht Elladan verstand, das sein Bruder nicht mehr darüber reden wollte. Deshalb überlegte er sich, wie er am Besten das Thema wechseln konnte, als er sah, wie ein anderer Elb gerade das Haus verließ. He, sieh mal wer da kommt!  
Neugierig sah auch er dem Elben entgegen und rief ihn an: "Hallo Lindir, was machst du denn mit deiner Harfe hier draußen?"  
Überrascht sah der Angerufenen auf. Im Arm trug er eine kleine Harfe, kaum größer als seine Hand. "Ah, die Söhne unseres Herrn. Ich dachte, bei diesem schönen Wetter sollte man nicht in Haus sitzen, deshalb hatte ich vor, hier draußen ein wenig zu musizieren. Seit ihr gerade erst angekommen? Wie sieht es an der Grenze aus? Gibt es viele Orks?"  
"Wir kommen direkt von den Ställen, an der Grenze sieht es aus wie immer und natürlich gibt es viele Orks, wie immer um diese Jahreszeit. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir uns später zu dir gesellen? Ich muss zugeben, ein wenig Gesang und Ruhe würde mir heute sehr gut tun!" Elladan lächelte Lindir fröhlich an. Er mochte den Elb, der nur wenig älter als er selbst war und der ihn, als er noch ein Elbling war, oft in den Schlaf gesungen hatte.  
"Sprich bitte nur für dich, gwanur-nin. Ich bin müde und will mich erst mal eine Runde schlafen legen!" Elladan war sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte das Gefühl sein Bruder aus irgendeinem Grund böse auf ihn war. Er wollte ihn schon darauf ansprechen, doch dann überlegte er es sich doch anders und schwieg. Darum konnte er sich auch kümmern, wenn sie sich beide wieder ein bisschen beruhigt hatten. (Mein Bruder)  
"Also gut, wie du willst, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mich dir anschließe, Lindir?" Erfreut stellte er fest, das Lindir ihn anlächelte. Er schien sich nicht an Elrohirs abweisender Art zu stören.  
"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, es wäre mir eine Ehre. Ich hatte vor mich in den Schatten des Festbaumes zu setzen, komm doch nach, wenn du dich gewaschen und umgezogen hast!" Mit diesen Worten machte sich Lindir wieder auf den Weg, ohne noch einen Blick auf die Zwillinge werfen.  
"Lass uns reingehen und aus diesen dreckigen Sachen rauskommen, Bruder!" Elladan war in Gedanken schon bei Lindir und wie er den Sänger am Besten dazu bringen konnte, sein Lieblingslied zu singen, deshalb achtete er nicht wirklich auf seinen Bruder, sondern machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Räumen.  
Sein Bruder folgte ihm.

----------------------------

Inzwischen war es später Abend. Lindir hatte den ganzen Nachmittag unter dem Festbaum gesessen und Lieder gesungen. Viele Elben waren gekommen und gegangen, wie sie gerade Zeit hatten, nur Elladan war fast die ganze Zeit bei ihm gesessen. Lindir lächelte vor sich hin, der ältere Zwilling hatte so lange gebettelt, bis er ihm sein Lieblingslied gesungen hatte. Er hätte das Lied auch gesungen, wenn Elladan nicht darum gebettelt hätte, das Lied war wunderschön und es passte zu diesem Tag.  
Nun war er müde, erschöpft, wollte nur noch schlafen. Nachdem er eine einfache, etwas weitere Hose angezogen hatte, legte er sich ins Bett und entspannte sich.  
Plötzlich hörte er, wie sich die Balkontür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf. Eine Gestalt war in sein Zimmer geschlüpft. Kam auf das Bett zu. Eine Hand stieß ihn zurück, sodass er flach auf dem Rücken lag. Eine Hand legte sich über seinen Mund und hinderte ihn so am Reden. Die Gestalt beugte sich über ihn.

Fies hier aufzuhören, aber so bin ich eben!  
Sollte ich bei den Übersetzungen aus dem Elbischen Fehler gemacht haben, so seht es mir bitte nach!  
Bis denne,  
PurpleSunset


	3. Eine ereignisreichen Nacht

**Titel:** Beschützer  
**Kapitel:** 2?  
**Autor:** PurpleSunset  
**Pairing:** Bis jetzt Erestor/Glorfindel, Lindir, keine Sorge, andere finden sich sicher auch noch  
**Rating:** NC–17  
**Disclaimer:** Ich bin kein Dieb, aber ich habe mir erlaubt sowohl von Tolkien als auch von diversen Fanfiction-Autoren Gedankengut zu „leihen". Sollte hiermit irgendjemand Geld verdienen, bin ich es bestimmt nicht! Ich spiele einfach nur gerne! unschuldig guck  
**Zusammenfassung:** Die alte Geschichte: Erestor hat ein Geheimnis, Glorfindel will es herausbekommen, Lindir scheint es zu kennen, jemand ist hinter Lindirs A… her – und eine Gesandtschaft aus Düsterwald ist auf dem Weg nach Imladris.  
**Warnungen:** Slash, Bondage, Vergewaltigungssituationen angedeutet  
**Zeitlinie:** eine friedliche Zeit in den drei Elbenreichen, also sollte ich dies wahrscheinlich in einem A(lternative) U(niverse) ansiedeln, denn hey, welche Zeit in Mittelerde war jemals friedlich?  
**Dank:** Ich danke allen Autoren von denen ich mich habe inspirieren lassen (und unverschämterweise auch so manche Idee entliehen habe), vor allem aber Tolkien, der sicher nicht an solche „Verwicklungen" gedacht hat, als er all diese Elben erfand, mit denen man so wunderbar „spielen" kann!

+ — Personenwechsel  
„BlaBlaBla" — gesprochenes Wort  
/DenkDenkDenk/ — direkte Gedanken/Gedankensprache  
_ErinnerErinnerErinner_ — Erinnerungen  
(1,2,3) — Bemerkungen der Autorin (siehe Ende des Kapitels)

Setare&Tari: Danke für euer Angebot, aber da ich von keinem von euch eine mail-Addi hab, in der ich auch Anhänge mitschicken kann, hab ich im Augenblick keine Möglichkeit, einer von euch die fertigen Kappis zu schicken. Wenn ihr sie nicht in die Reviews schreiben wollt, dann schickt sie mir doch über die interne Mail-Addi!  
Bis denne, PurpleSunset

Achtung, dies ist jetzt wirklich ein P 18-Slash-Kapitel, man kann einen Teil davon auch einfach als PWP (Plot, what plot?) bezeichnen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen? ;-)

2. Kapitel:  
Eine ereignisreiche Nacht

Erschrocken setzte Lindir sich auf. Eine Gestalt war in sein Zimmer geschlüpft. Kam auf das Bett zu. Eine Hand stieß ihn zurück, sodass er flach auf dem Rücken lag. Dieselbe Hand legte sich über seinen Mund und hinderte ihn so am Reden. Die Gestalt beugte sich über ihn. Lippen näherten sich seinem Ohr. Eine Stimme hauchte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Du hast die Wahl, versprichst du still zu sein, oder muss ich dich wieder knebeln?"  
Allein schon der sachte Hauch dieser Lippen ließ Lindir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Es ist also wieder soweit, dem verdammten Elben ist mal wieder die Hose zu eng geworden. dachte er erbost, während er wütend den Kopf schüttelte. Niemals würde er diese Demütigung freiwillig über sich ergehen lassen.  
Der andere ließ ein Seufzen hören: „Nun gut, du willst es nicht anders!" Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich die Hand von Lindirs Mund, nur um sofort durch ein Tuch ersetzt zu werden. Dieses verknotete der fremde Elb sorgsam an Lindirs Hinterkopf.  
Auch Lindir war währenddessen nicht tatenlos gewesen, da der Andere mit dem Knebel beschäftigt war, versuchte er aufzuspringen, oder zumindest etwas Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Doch alles half nichts und bevor sich Lindir dessen versah, lag er wieder flach auf dem Rücken auf seinem Bett, nur diesmal lastete das volle Gewicht des Anderen auf ihm.  
Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als sich weiterhin mit Armen und Beinen zu wehren, nicht besonders effektiv und zum Scheitern verurteilt, da der Andere bereits dabei war, eine seiner Hände an den nächsten Bettpfosten zu binden. Kaum hatte er dies erledigt, griff er nach Lindirs zweitem Arm und band diesen an den anderen Bettpfosten.  
Nun blieben Lindir nur noch seine Beine, um den Fremden damit zu treten. Doch dieser hielt sich sicherheitshalber außerhalb von deren Reichweite und näherte sich mit seinem Mund wieder Lindirs Ohr: „Ich glaube, heute Nacht werde ich deine Beine nicht fesseln…" Seine Stimme verstummte und Lindir fuhr zusammen als er stattdessen etwas warmes, feuchtes über sein Ohr fahren spürte.

Vorsichtig fuhr er mit der Zunge die Kontur von Lindirs Ohr nach, bevor diese in das Ohr hineintauchte, erst vorsichtig, dann immer zielstrebiger nach besonders schmackhaften Stellen suchte.  
Er hörte, wie seinem Gefangenen ein Stöhnen entfuhr, ob es aus Angst oder Lust geboren wurde, vermochte er nicht zu sagen, doch es war ihm auch egal! Bald würde Lindir sich unter ihm winden, so wie er es jedes Mal tat. Heute wollte er ihn genießen, wollte ihn schmecken, bevor er ihm und sich selbst von der Spannung erlöste.

/Oh Vala, wieso muss sich das so gut anfühlen/ Dabei hatte er sich doch fest vorgenommen, dem Anderen nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr er diese Liebkosung genoss. Doch inzwischen wusste dieser ganz genau, wo die Stellen seines Körpers lagen, bei denen eine Berührung ausreichte, um ihn vor Erregung stöhnen zu lassen. Sein Ohr war eine dieser Stellen.  
Er spürte bereits, wie sein Glied vorsichtig begann, sich aufzurichten und dabei hatte der Andere ihn bisher doch kaum berührt. Doch das änderte sich jetzt. Eine Hand glitt langsam über seinen Hals, seine Schulter, seinen Arm hinauf, bevor sie am Handgelenk kurz innehielt, nur um dann noch langsamer seinen Arm wieder hinunter zu gleiten, diesmal darauf bedacht nur die empfindlichere Arminnenseite zu berühren.  
Schließlich kam die Hand wieder an Lindirs Schulter an, und Lindir beglückwünschte sich dazu, trotz des beinah übermächtigen Bedürfnisses aufzustöhnen, diesem nicht nachgegeben zu haben. Aber er wusste, das er nicht mehr lange widerstehen konnte, wanderte doch die Hand bereits weiter, fuhr langsam von der Schulter zu seiner Brust hinunter, bevor sie begann, gemächlich um eine seiner Brustwarzen zu kreisen, ohne diese jedoch direkt zu berühren.  
Doch die Kreise zogen sich immer enger und enger und Lindir glaubte, verrückt zu werden. Als die Finger der Hand schließlich die Brustwarze berührten, erschien es Lindir fast wie eine Erlösung und ein Stöhnen, das Erleichterung und Bitte um mehr zugleich war, drang durch den Knebel nach außen.  
Dies ließ seinen Peiniger lächeln.

In einem anderen Teil des Gebäudes war Glorfindel währenddessen auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek. Da er nicht schlafen konnte, wollte er nach einem Buch suchen, das hoffentlich langweilig genug war, um ihm den nötigen Schlaf zu verschaffen.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin musste er an Erestors Arbeitszimmer vorbei und war überrascht, als er Licht durch den Türspalt scheinen sah. Hatte der sonst so überkorrekte Berater etwa vergessen, die Kerzen zu löschen, als er zu Bett gegangen war? Da Glorfindel wusste, das sich in diesem Arbeitszimmer einige sehr wichtige Dokumente befanden, beschloss er, die Kerzen zu löschen, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Nicht das diese am Ende noch Feuer fingen.  
Sacht drückte er die Klinke herunter und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, als er das Zimmer betrat, ließ ihn für einen Augenblick wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben.  
An seinem Schreibtisch saß Erestor, eine Feder in der Hand, den Kopf auf einem Blatt Pergament gelegt. Er bot einen sehr erschöpften, zugleich allerdings auch verletzlichen Anblick. Dieser Meinung war zumindest der Balrog-Töter, als er sich vorsichtig dem schlafenden Elben näherte und ihn sanft an der Schulter berührte, um ihn zu wecken. Was dann geschah, überraschte den blonden Elben.  
Kaum hatte er Erestors Schulter berührt, da fuhr dieser wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus seinem Schlaf auf, sprang aus dem Stuhl und wich drei Schritte von Glorfindel zurück.

„Was…?" Erschrocken sah sich Erestor um. Er war wohl wieder einmal über seiner Arbeit eingeschlafen, doch was hatte ihn geweckt? Erst in diesem Augenblick bemerkte er Glorfindel, der noch immer leicht über den Schreibtisch gebeugt dastand und dessen ausgestreckte Hand. Hatte der goldene Elb versucht ihn aufzuwecken? Auch wenn es nun schon fast zwei Jahrtausende her war, so konnte er immer noch keine Berührung ertragen. Fast keiner wusste warum, aber alle akzeptierten dies, selbst Glorfindel. Also, warum sollte dieser jetzt auf einmal dieses ungeschriebene Gesetz brechen? „Glorfindel, was… was suchst du hier?" Die Angst, die ihn durch diese Art des Weckens gepackt hatte, war noch immer da und ließ ihn unsicher nach Worten suchen.

Irrte er sich, oder schwang so etwas wie Angst in Erestors Stimme mit. Doch wovor fürchtete sich der dunkle Elb? Soweit es Glorfindel bekannt war, achteten und verehrten alle Einwohner von Imladris ihn, keiner würde ihn irgendetwas antun. Warum also hatte Erestor Angst?  
Ein Gedanke, den es sich lohnte weiterzudenken, doch der Augenblick war denkbar ungünstig. Nun galt es zuerst einmal, Erestor zu beruhigen.  
„Ich war auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, als ich das Licht hier drin sah. Ich wusste nicht, dass du noch hier bist und wollte es deshalb löschen, damit nicht am Ende noch deine wertvollen Pergamente Feuer fangen. Als ich dich hier schlafen sah, dachte ich das dies doch unbequem sein müsse und wollte dich wecken. Es wäre doch schade, wenn der Oberste Berater Lord Elronds wegen einer kleinen Unachtsamkeit gemeinsam mit seinen Büchern verbrennt!" Diesen letzten Satz konnte er sich dann doch nicht verkneifen, oft hatte er schon solche Witze gerissen und Erestor hatte sich jedes Mal darüber amüsiert. Glorfindel dachte, das es auch dieses Mal die Situation aufheitern würde. Doch scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt. Denn Erestor ließ, anstatt zu lächeln, nur traurig den Kopf hängen.

„Würde es denn wirklich einen so großen Unterschied machen, ob ich lebe oder sterbe? Ich glaube nicht!" Erestor wusste nicht, was ihn dazu verleitet hatte, diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Es stimmte, er war der Oberster Ratgeber Elronds, doch gab es einige, die diesen Posten genauso gut, wenn nicht sogar besser, ausfüllen konnten wie er.  
Was war er denn schon? Ein Flüchtling, der verzweifelt einen Platz suchte, wo er zu Hause sein konnte. Manchmal, wenn er mit seinen wenigen Freunden zusammen scherzte, hatte er das Gefühl, diesem Ziel schon ganz nahe zu sein, doch gefunden hatte er es bisher noch nicht!

Die Bestimmtheit, mit der Erestor diesen schrecklichen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, erschreckte Glorfindel. Wie konnte dieser schöne, kluge Elb nur denken, dass er nicht geliebt wurde? Vorsichtig näherte er sich Erestor, fasste einen Entschluss und hob langsam die Hand, während er sprach: „Für mich würde es einen gewaltigen Unterschied machen! Weißt du denn nicht, was ich schon so lange für dich empfinde?" Vorsichtig, jederzeit bereit, die Hand wieder zurückzuziehen, sollte Erestor auch nur das geringste Zeichen von Unbehagen zeigen, legte ihm Glorfindel die Hand auf die Wange.

Währenddessen war die Hand auf Lindir Körper weitergewandert und spielte nun mit der anderen Brustwarze, während deren Besitzer sich herabbeugte, um mit dem Mund die erste Brustwarze in Besitz zu nehmen.  
Lindir selbst war inzwischen alles egal. Er wusste, das er sich später dafür hassen würde. Er wusste, das er sich später Vorwürfe machen würde, nicht widerstanden zu haben. Er wusste, das er sich am Morgen schmutzig und benutzt vorkommen würde. Doch das war ihm egal. Für ihn zählte nur das hier und jetzt und das fühlte sich einfach himmlisch an. Die Hand, die ihm lustvolle Qualen bereitete, war kühl, der Mund, der ihn marterte, warm und diese beiden Gefühle ließen sein Herz schneller schlagen und seinen Bauch sich zusammenziehen.  
Enttäuscht stöhnte er auf, als Mund und Hand gleichzeitig von ihm abließen. Wieder hörte er die Stimme flüstern: „Nun, bist du bereit, dich mir völlig zu ergeben!" Irrte er sich, oder klang die Stimme heißerer als zuvor? Neugierig schaute er auf, in das Gesicht seines Peinigers… Liebhabers… was auch immer er war, Lindir verzehrte sich nach ihm. Wieder hatte er es geschafft, die Gegenwehr des Sängers innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu untergraben. Warum musste er immer auf diese Weise zu ihm kommen? Tränen traten in Lindirs Augen, als er den letzten Rest seiner Selbstachtung hinunterschluckte und nickte.

Er war wirklich ein unglaublicher Anblick, wie er sich unter ihm wand, sich seinen Liebkosungen entgegenreckte. So liebte er seinen Sänger, bar jeder Disziplin, mit einem lustverhangenen Blick in seinen grünen Augen. Als er Lindirs nicken sah, wusste er, das dieser sich wieder einmal ins Unvermeidbare gefügt hatte und nun bereit war, sich ihm völlig hinzugeben.  
Schnell rieb er seine Hände, um sie ein wenig aufzuwärmen, bevor er sie über Lindirs Brust weiter nach unten zu seinem Bauch gleiten ließ. Als er dabei absichtlich Lindirs Brustwarzen streifte, entwich seinem schönen Gefangenen wieder ein Stöhnen. Doch als er über dessen empfindliche Bauchdecke strich, wand Lindir sich in einem erotischen Tanz, scheinbar nicht wissend, ob er vor diesen Berührungen fliehen oder sich ihnen entgegenstrecken sollte.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sein Gehirn den Betrieb eingestellt. Er konnte nicht mehr logisch denken, sein ganzes Sein war auf das Fühlen konzentriert. Als sich dann auch noch ein Mund aufmachte, seinen flachen Bauch zu erkunden, verlor er das letzte bisschen Kontrolle, das er bisher noch über sich gehabt hatte. Sein Körper wand sich, ohne das er etwas dagegen tun konnte, seinem, immer noch geknebelten, Mund entfuhr ein lustvolles Stöhnen nach dem anderen.  
In seiner Verfassung nahm Lindir kaum wahr, das sich die Hände nicht mehr mit seinem Bauch, sondern mit den Bändern seiner Hose beschäftigten.

Endlich hatte er es geschafft, den Knoten, der die Hose hielt, zu lösen. Das Verhalten seines Gefangenen hatte auch bei ihm Spuren hinterlassen. Auch wenn er sich nach außen hin ruhig gab, so waren doch bestimmte Teile seines Körpers weit davon entfernt entspannt´ zu sein.  
Er sehnte sich danach, sich endlich in seinem Opfer vergraben zu können.  
Schnell zog er Lindir die Hose aus, und beugte sich wieder über ihn, seine Lippen senkten sich auf seine Kehle, eine weitere Stelle an der sein Sänger sehr empfindlich war. Seine Hände glitten wieder einmal den Körper seines Opfers hinunter, bis sie schließlich dessen, bereits aufgerichtetes Glied umschlossen und es langsam zu massieren begannen.

Erestor lauschte Glorfindels Worten nach, auch nachdem diese schon lange verklungen waren.  
Was sollte denn das jetzt schon wieder? „Wie meinst du das, Glorfindel? Ich verstehen nicht, was du meinst!" Vorsichtig, um seinen Freund nicht zu sehr zu enttäuschen, zog er seinen Kopf zurück. Langsam entfernte er sich Schritt für Schritt von ihm. Erestor war sich fast sicher, was Glorfindel meinte, doch er wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass dieser seine Worte zurücknehmen würde.

Glorfindel war enttäuscht, zuerst stellte Erestor diese völlig überflüssige Frage, und dann trat er auch noch praktisch die Flucht vor ihm an. Er hatte gedacht, dass der dunkle Elb ihm nach all den Jahren, die sie sich nun kannten, vertraute. Auch wenn er spürte, das er Erestor damit in die Ecke drängen würde, war er doch nicht mehr bereit, seine Gefühle noch länger zu verleugnen: „Ich meine, das ich mich in dich verliebt habe, nin dûr bain! Ich liebe dich schon sehr lange! Ich erwarte jetzt noch keine Antwort von dir, aber könntest du dir vorstellen, dass du eines Tages etwas ähnliches für mich empfindest?" (Meine dunkle Schönheit)

Glorfindels Worte hinterließen ein warmes Gefühl in Erestors Brust. Es überraschte ihn genauso, wie die Bestimmtheit in Glorfindels Tonfall. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte dem goldenen Elben mitteilen, das auch er ihm nicht gleichgültig war. Doch ein viel größere Teil hatte einfach nur Angst. Angst vor der Berührung anderer und sei es auch nur Glorfindel. Angst, einen Teil seines Selbst zu öffnen, den er bisher gut verschlossen gehalten hatte. Angst, noch einmal von jemandem abhängig zu sein.  
Diese Angst war es, die ihm die Luft abdrückte und ihn gleichzeitig dazu zwang, folgende Worte zu sagen: „Es tut mir leid, Glorfindel, aber ich empfinde nicht dasselbe wie du und werde es auch niemals!" Ein Blick in Glorfindels Gesicht sagte Erestor allerdings, das dieser ihm nicht glaubte. Ihm musste etwas einfallen, um ihn endgültig abzuwimmeln. Aber er wusste, das es einiges brauchte, um Glorfindel von einem einmal gefassten Entschluss abzubringen. Plötzlich hatte Erestor eine Idee: „Außerdem, gibt es da schon jemanden, den ich sehr liebe!" Bei dieser faustdicken Lüge getraute er es sich nicht, Glorfindel ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Und ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Ich hoffe, wir können trotzdem Freunde bleiben!" Nach einem letzten Blick in Glorfindels enttäuschtes Gesicht, drehte sich Erestor um, und verließ so schnell wie möglich sein Arbeitszimmer.

Wieso hatte er es nicht gemerkt? Diese Frage stellte sich Glorfindel wieder und wieder, nachdem Erestor das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Wer war Erestor Liebhaber? Selbst das konnte er nicht beantworten. Noch immer vor sich hingrübelnd, löschte er die Kerzen und ging aus dem Zimmer. Den Grund, warum er nachts durch die Gänge gelaufen war, hatte er vergessen und so ging er tief in Gedanken versunken zurück auf sein Zimmer.

Lindir konnte nichts tun, als nur dazuliegen und das genießen, was der andere Elb mit ihm tat. Als er dessen Hände auf seinem Glied spürte, warf er sich deren Griff entgegen, stieß immer wieder in den engen Kanal, den die Hände formten. Bald würde er es geschafft haben, bald würde er die erhoffte Erlösung finden. Doch plötzlich schlossen sich die Hände fester um ihn, drückten zu und verweigerten ihm die lang erwartete Erfüllung.  
Ihm entfuhr ein Aufschrei, der allerdings durch den Knebel zu einem dumpfen Grummeln abgeschwächt wurde.  
Wieder beugte sich der andere Elb über ihn und flüsterte: „Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht erlauben! Schließlich habe ich die ganze Mühe nicht unternommen, nur um dann nicht auch auf meine Kosten zu kommen."  
Lindir schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, dann öffnete er sie wieder und sah den Anderen direkt in seine dunklen, funkelnden Augen. Sein Blick sagte deutlich, das er nichts dagegen hatte, solange sich der Andere beeilte und ihn nicht noch länger leiden ließ.

Er stieg kurz aus dem Bett, um seine Hose auszuziehen und legte diese auf den Boden, nachdem er noch ein Fläschchen mit Öl aus der Tasche gezogen hatte.  
Nackt ging er zum Bett zurück, bleib kurz davor stehen um den Anblick der hellen Schönheit in sich aufzunehmen, die da auf dem Bett lag, bereit, genommen zu werden. Bedächtig ließ er sich zwischen den Beinen seines Opfers auf dem Bett nieder, still in sich hineinlachend, als dieses seine Beine angewinkelt aufstellte, ihn stumm dazu aufforderte, nicht mehr länger zu zögern.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er das Fläschchen und gab ein wenig von dem duftenden Öl auf seine Finger, bevor er einen davon vorsichtig in die Öffnung des Sängers schob. Langsam und sacht bewegte er seinen Finger, bis er sicher war, das Lindir bereit war, einen zweiten in sich aufzunehmen.  
Diese zwei Finger waren jetzt nicht mehr so vorsichtig, sondern eher suchend. Als sie den Punkt fanden, den sie gesucht hatten, zog sich ein Beben durch gesamten Körper des Sängers und ein heißeres Stöhnen entfuhr ihm.

Lindir hatte das Gefühl, das all seine Muskeln sich auf einen Schlag zusammenzogen, nur um sich eine Sekunde später wieder zu entspannen. Diese Zeit hatte seinem Peiniger genügt, um seine Finger zurückzuziehen und mit drei Fingern erneut in ihn einzudringen.  
Völlig seinen Gefühlen überlassen, hob Lindir sein Becken den Fingern des Anderen entgegen, wollte sie so tief wie möglich in sich fühlen.  
Enttäuscht stöhnte er auf, als auch diese sich wieder aus ihm entfernten, nur um gleich darauf noch einmal, diesmal vor Lust, zu stöhnen, als das Glied des anderen ihn förmlich pfählte.  
Warum fühlt sich das nur so verdammt richtig und gut an? war der einzige Gedanke, den er noch fassen konnte, bevor eine Welle der Lust über ihn hinwegfegte.  
Jeder Stoß, den der andere Elb ausführte, trieb ihn zu einer höheren Welle, jedes Mal, wenn sich der Andere zurückzog hatte er das Gefühl in ein Wellental zu fallen.  
Erneut berührte eine Hand sein Glied und diese Berührung gab ihm den Rest. Ihm war als würden die Wellen ihn immer höher und höher tragen, ihn in die Luft katapultieren und langsam wieder auf das Bett heruntergleiten lassen. Sein ganzer Körper hatte sich angespannt und diese Muskelkontraktionen hatten auch dem Anderen zum Höhepunkt getrieben.  
Heftig atmend lag er auf ihm und Lindir genoss das Gefühl seines Körpers auf seinem, von dem er wusste, das es nicht lange währen würde.  
Und tatsächlich erhob sich der andere Elb schon Augenblicke später von Bett, zog seine Hose wieder an, verstaute das Fläschchen und drehte sich dann noch einmal zum Bett, um Lindir die Armfesseln und den Knebel abzunehmen. Dann wand er sich wieder der Balkontür zu und war im nächsten Augenblick auch schon verschwunden.  
Geh nicht! wollte Lindir ihm noch nachrufen, doch es war zu spät. Statt dessen rollte er sich auf seinem Bett zusammen und weinte leise vor sich hin: „Warum kommst du immer nur im Schutz der Nacht zu mir? Bin ich für dich nur eine billige Hure, an der du deine Lust befriedigen kannst? Wieso redest du nie richtig mit mir? Ich verstehe das nicht! Ich liebe dich doch — Elrohir!" Mit diesem Namen wie ein Schluchzer auf den Lippen, schlief Lindir völlig erschöpft ein.

Der Frühling hatte wohl beschlossen, sich von seiner schönsten Seite zu zeigen. Die Sonne ging auch an diesem Morgen an einen wolkenlosen Himmel auf und die Vögel weckten die Einwohner von Imladris mit ihren schönen Gesängen.  
Auch Lindir wurde auf diese Weise geweckt und setzte sich verschlafen in seinem Bett auf. Vorsichtig rieb er sich die Reste seiner salzigen Tränen der vergangenen Naht aus den Augen und warf dann einen Blick auf den Balkon. Es war nicht mehr besonders früh, aber dennoch war er sicher, nicht aus eigenem Antrieb erwacht zu sein. Auch der, zugegeben wunderschöne, Gesang der Vögel, konnte ihn nicht dermaßen aus dem Schlaf gerissen haben. Da musste noch ein anderes Geräusch gewesen sein!  
Tatsächlich, da war es wieder, jemand klopfte relativ heftig an die Tür seines Zimmers. Gerade wollte er seinen frühen Gast hereinbitten, da fiel ihm ein, das er sich nach dem späten Besuch in der vorhergehenden Nacht, nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, seine Hose wieder anzuziehen.  
Also stieg er schnell aus dem Bett, griff eilig nach seiner Hose und zog sie hastig an. Genauso hektisch fuhr er in die Arme eines Morgenmantels, während er bereits auf dem Weg zum Waschbecken war, um dort mit einem nassen Lappen die Tränenreste von seinem Gesicht zu entfernen. Genauso eilig lief er danach zur Tür. Gerade als wieder eine Klopfsalve begann, öffnete er diese, ein wenig atemlos.  
Überrascht sah er den, vor der Tür stehenden, Erestor an. Dieser wirkte niedergeschlagen und richtiggehend fahrig, etwas das niemand mit dem Obersten Berater Elronds in Verbindung bringen würde. Ein Blick in dessen Gesicht genügte Lindir, um Erestor ohne ein einziges Wort die Tür aufzuhalten und diesen stumm hineinzubitten.  
Erst als er die Tür hinter seinem besten Freund geschlossen und die beiden sich hingesetzt hatten, sprach Lindir schließlich: „Was führt dich so früh und vor allen Dingen in diesem Zustand hierher, nin edraith?" (Meine Rettung)

------------------------------

So das wars mal wieder, hoffe es hat euch gefallen ;-)  
Wie immer übernehme ich keine Haftung für die Übersetzung aus dem Elbischen! (Ich bin kein Elb, woher soll ich wissen, wie das richtig heißt!)  
Nachschlag ist in Arbeit,  
Bis denne,

PurpleSunset


	4. Eine Herausforderung

**Titel:** Beschützer  
**Kapitel:** 3?  
**Autor:** PurpleSunset  
**Pairing:** Bis jetzt Erestor/Glorfindel, Lindir/Elrohir, keine Sorge, andere finden sich sicher auch noch  
**Rating:** NC–17  
**Disclaimer:** Ich bin kein Dieb, aber ich habe mir erlaubt sowohl von Tolkien als auch von diversen Fanfiction-Autoren Gedankengut zu „leihen". Sollte hiermit irgendjemand Geld verdienen, bin ich es bestimmt nicht! Ich spiele einfach nur gerne! unschuldig guck  
**Zusammenfassung:** Die alte Geschichte: Erestor hat ein Geheimnis, Glorfindel will es herausbekommen, Lindir scheint es zu kennen, jemand ist hinter Lindirs A… her – und eine Gesandtschaft aus Düsterwald ist auf dem Weg nach Imladris.  
**Warnungen:** Slash, Bondage, Vergewaltigungssituationen angedeutet  
**Zeitlinie:** eine friedliche Zeit in den drei Elbenreichen, also sollte ich dies wahrscheinlich in einem A(lternative) U(niverse) ansiedeln, denn hey, welche Zeit in Mittelerde war jemals friedlich?  
**Dank:** Ich danke allen Autoren von denen ich mich habe inspirieren lassen (und unverschämterweise auch so manche Idee entliehen habe), vor allem aber Tolkien, der sicher nicht an solche „Verwicklungen" gedacht hat, als er all diese Elben erfand, mit denen man so wunderbar „spielen" kann!

---------- — Personenwechsel  
„BlaBlaBla" — gesprochenes Wort  
DenkDenkDenk — direkte Gedanken/Gedankensprache  
_ErinnerErinnerErinner_ — Erinnerungen  
(1,2,3) — Bemerkungen der Autorin (siehe Ende des Kapitels)

Sorry, das ich so lange gebraucht habe, hier ein enues Kappi für euch!

3. Kapitel:  
Eine Herausforderung

„Was führt dich so früh und vor allen Dingen in diesem Zustand hierher, nin edraith?" Lindir legte all die Sorge, die er bei Erestors Anblick empfand, in seine Stimme. (Meine Rettung)

--------------------

Erestor öffnete den Mund, um seinem besten Freund sein Herz auszuschütten, und schloss ihn wieder, ohne einen Ton von sich gegeben zu haben. Die Angst, die ihm gestern solch unsinnige Worte in den Mund gelegt hatte, hinderte ihn auch heute daran, Lindir alles zu erzählen: „Nichts besonderes, ich dachte nur, ich sollte dich wecken, du verpasst sonst noch das Frühstück!" Er saß da, die Hände im Schoß, die Augen auf die Hände gerichtet und traute sich nicht, Lindir anzusehen.

--------------------

Lindir seufzte auf. Hier würde er mit gutem Zureden nichts ausrichten, das wusste er aus Erfahrung. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, den Berater Elronds zum Reden zu bringen, auch wenn es ihm innerlich zeriss, seinen Freund so anzufahren: „Erestor, ich bin nicht blöd! Dein Aussehen zeigt mir recht deutlich, das mein Magen im Augenblick für dich von keinerlei Bedeutung ist!"

--------------------

Erestor zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Niedergeschlagen sah er auf. Er schluckte einmal, zweimal, bevor er leise zugab: „Du hast recht, aber es fällt mir schwer…."  
Wieder kam er ins Stocken und schaute den Sänger hilfesuchend an.

--------------------

Lindir konnte ein mitfühlendes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Es fällt dir schwer, dich jemandem anzuvertrauen, ich weiß! Aber du hast den ersten Schritt schon getan, indem du zu mir gekommen bist!" Er lächelte den Ratgeber an. „Glaub mir, jeder Schritt wird von jetzt an einfacher sein! Also, was ist los?"

--------------------

Noch einmal atmete Erestor tief ein, und dann rasselte er eine Erzählung dessen, was in der vorigen Nacht in seinem Arbeitsraum geschehen war, herunter. Er war froh, das Lindir ihn nicht unterbrach, sondern ihn einfach reden ließ. Ab und zu nickte der Sänger ihm zu, um ihn zu ermutigen weiter zu sprechen, wenn er ins Stocken kam, aber ansonsten schwieg er.  
Als er bei seiner abrupten Flucht angekommen war, sah er schweigend auf und warf Lindir einen fragenden Blick zu.

--------------------

Lindir hatte Erestor während dieser erzählte, aufmerksam beobachtet. Er verstand seinen Freund, dessen Angst, vor den Annährungsversuchen des blonden Kriegers. Verstand ihn vielleicht besser, als er sich selbst verstand. Aber eine Frage blieb für ihn doch noch offen: „Was empfindest du für Glorfindel?"

--------------------

Diese Frage ließ Erestor nach Luft schnappen. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, bevor er antwortete: „Wieso fragst du das? Ich… Glorfindel ist ein Freund, mehr nicht."  
Die nächste Frage warf ihn noch mehr aus der Bahn, als die vorherige: „Wirklich? Ich möchte, das du über die Frage genau nachdenkst, und dich nicht von deinen Ängsten zu voreiligen Antworten verleiten lässt!"  
Erestor nahm sich die Bitte seines Freundes zu Herzen. Er versuchte herauszufinden, was er wirklich für Glorfindel empfand. Doch sobald er versuchte, an das Lächeln des Blonden zu denken, an sein goldenes Haar oder seine leuchtend blauen Augen, zog sich seine Brust zusammen, sein Herz verkrampfte sich, seine Lunge verweigerte für einen Augenblick den Dienst. Tränen traten in seine Augen: „Ich weiß es nicht… Lindir ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich empfinde. Ich weiß nur, das ich Angst habe und nicht weiter darüber nachdenken will. Ich wünschte, Glorfindel hätte mich nie in dieses Dilemma gebracht! Ich wünschte wirklich, ich wäre ihm nie begegnet!" Diesen letzten Satz hatte er förmlich herausgeschrieen, um den Druck, der sich in seinem Inneren aufgebaut hatte, abzubauen.  
Erschrocken über das, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, sah er auf. Direkt in undurchdringliche Augen, die ihn interessiert und fragend musterten: „Ist das dein Ernst, nin edraith! Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du dir wünschst! Es könnte in Erfüllung gehen!"  
Erestor wusste nicht, was er mit dem Gefühlschaos, das in seinem Inneren tobte anfangen sollte. Also tat er das, was er immer tat, er blockte es ab, schob es beiseite und schwor sich, nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken. Genau dieser Schutzmechanismus entlockte ihm auch seine nächsten Worte: „Ich meine es genauso, wie ich es gesagt habe! Ich wünschte, Glorfindel würde aus meinem Leben verschwinden!"

--------------------

Lindir wusste nun, was er wissen musste, und er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Ruhig blickte er Erestor an, doch sah er nicht wirklich den über zweitausend Jahre alten, erfahrenen Berater, sondern den kleinen dreißigjährigen Elbling, der ihm unter Tränen von seinem unerträglichen Leben erzählte. Damals hatte er sich geschworen, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um Erestor weiteres Leid zu ersparen. Dieser Schwur war es, der ihn hierher gebracht hatte und ihn hier immer noch festhielt. Ein Entschluss reifte in ihm und er wollte ihn noch heute in die Tat umsetzten. Doch davon brauchte Erestor vorläufig nichts zu wissen: „Gut, wie du meinst. Also, wie war das jetzt mit Frühstück?"  
Als Erestor ihn anlächelte, wusste er, das er diesen erfolgreich abgelenkt hatte. Manchmal war der, ach so kluge, Berater Elronds naiver als der unschuldigste Elbling.

--------------------

Nachdem Erestor schon vorgegangen war, wusch Lindir sich und zog sich danach für den kommenden Tag an; dabei war er sich des unheilverkündenden Lächelns, das seinen Mund umspielte, nicht bewusst.

--------------------

Auch Glorfindel ließ den gestrigen Abend in seinem Kopf wieder und wieder Revue passieren. Am Vormittag hatte er sich um organisatorische Details der Wachablösungen kümmern müssen und so war ihm kaum Zeit geblieben, privaten Gedanken nachzuhängen. Doch nach dem Mittagessen stand die Auswahl der Rekruten auf seinem Tagesplan und dies war etwas, dass ihm nicht viel Konzentration abverlangte.  
Jeder der Rekruten musste mit dem Schwert gegen ihn kämpfen, er bestimmte danach, ob der Rekrut bereit war, einer Abteilung der Grenzwachen zugeteilt zu werden, oder ob er noch weiter trainieren musste, bevor er in eines der Wachteams aufgenommen wurde.  
Bei solch unerfahrenen Kämpfern brauchte Glorfindel nur einen Bruchteil seines Könnens einzusetzen. Während ein Teil seines Gehirns nach Schwachpunkten in der Verteidigung seiner, ja fast mochte er sie, Opfer nennen, suchte, konnte (1) sich der restliche Teil mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen. Zwischendurch bellte er seine Befehle. „Nächster!"  
Direkter Angriff! Konnte er sich so geirrt haben? Er war sich sicher gewesen, das auch Erestor für ihn mehr empfand, als nur Freundschaft. Abwehren! Konnte das, was Erestor gesagt hatte wahr sein? Rechts eine Lücke! Entwaffnen! Konnte Erestor tatsächlich einen Liebhaber haben? „Decke deine linke Seite besser! Angenommen! Nächster!"  
Kampfstellung! Und wenn das stimmte? Abwehren! Wer konnte es dann sein? Vorschnellen! Schwert an Kehle! Elrond? „Das Schwert ist keine Bratpfanne! Abgelehnt! Nächster!"  
Kampfstellung! Nein, auch wenn seit dem Fortgang seiner Frau schon einige Zeit vergangen war, so konnte man immer noch erkennen, das er über deren Verlust noch nicht vollständig hinweggekommen war. Direkter Angriff! Also kam Elrond nicht in Frage. Finte! Entwaffnen! Wer gehörte noch zum näheren Freundeskreis von Erestor? „Übe den Trickkampf! Angenommen! Nächster!"  
Kampfstellung! Elladan und Elrohir. Konnte es einer der beiden sein? Abwehr! Die Frage war jedoch eher, würde Erestor tatsächlich etwas mit seinen ehemaligen Schülern anfangen? Abwehr! Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Angriff und…. Außerdem hielt Erestor die jungen Halbelben noch mehr auf Abstand als ihn selbst. …Entwaffnen! „Stärke deine Abwehr! Angenommen! Nächster!"  
Kampfstellung! Wer blieb denn dann noch übrig? Abwehr! Es musste jemand sein, der Erestor näher stand, als er selbst. Abwehr! Da gab es nur einen – Lindir! Angriff! Angriff! Entwaffnen! „Du hast die Kraft eines Mädchens! Abgelehnt! Nächster!"  
Kampfstellung! Natürlich, Lindir war der einzige, dem Erestor erlaubte, ihn zu berühren. Angriff! Es musste Lindir sein. Abwehr! Er würde Erestor zeigen, das er viel besser zu ihm passte, als ein schwacher Sänger! Finte! Angriff! Schwert an Hals! „Du musst schneller werden! Angenommen! Nächster!"  
Kampfstellung… Niemand kam, „Was ist los?" Er wand seinen Blick zu dem Soldaten, der die Namen der angenommenen Rekruten aufschrieb.  
„Das waren alle, der Rest hat Angst bekommen, als sie gesehen haben, wie Ihr heute die Neuen rangenommen habt. Sie wollen es erst beim nächsten Mal wieder versuchen!" Der Soldat sah ihn vorsichtig an, zu bekannt war das aufbrausende Gemüt des Balrog-Töters, keiner wollte sich mit ihm anlegen!  
„Gut, du kannst dann für heute auch Schluss machen. Ich selbst will noch ein wenig trainieren!" Er wollte seinen Kopf freibekommen und das Training, vor allem der Drill, also die wiederholte Abfolge derselben Übungsreihe, erwies ihm dabei stets gute Dienste.  
Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm, das außer ihm keiner mehr auf dem Kampfplatz war. Es war später, als er gedacht hatte, wahrscheinlich waren die anderen bereits beim Abendessen. Er horchte kurz in sich hinein, als sein Körper aber keine Anzeichen von Hunger zeigte, begann er mit seinem Training.

--------------------

Erestor war gerade auf dem Weg zum Abendessen, als ihm einer der Sänger, den er schon öfter in Lindirs Gesellschaft gesehen hatte, ansprach: „Entschuldigt, aber könnt Ihr mir vielleicht sagen, warum Lindir mit einem Stock auf dem Weg zum Kampfplatz ist?"  
„Einem Stock, seid ihr sicher?" Was könnte Lindir mit einem Stock wollen. Soweit er wusste, hatte der Sänger seit ihrer Ankunft hier, nie wieder einen Stockkampf ausgetragen.  
Für seine Zweifel erntete Erestor einen bösen Blick: „Natürlich! Es war ein, fast zwei Meter langer, Stock!"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was er vorhat, aber ich glaube, ich werde es mir ansehen. Ich danke Euch!" Eilig hastete er in Richtung Kampfplatz und übersah dabei das Lächeln, das auf dem Gesicht des Sängers spielte. Was hatte Lindir vor? Um diese Zeit war nur noch selten jemand auf dem Kampfplatz. Außer Glorfindel war keiner so verrückt, zusätzliche Trainingseinheiten einzuschieben. Außer Glorfindel… „_Ich wünschte, Glorfindel würde aus meinem Leben verschwinden!" „Ist das dein Ernst, nin edraith! Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du dir wünschst! Es könnte in Erfüllung gehen!"_ Oh ihr Valar, nein. Lasst ihn das nicht ernst gemeint haben! (Meine Rettung)

--------------------

Glorfindel war völlig in seine Übungen vertieft, deshalb bemerkte er zuerst nicht, das er beobachtet wurde. Als es ihm dann doch auffiel, sah er in die Richtung, aus der die Blicke kamen. Dort stand ein Elb, der ihn wohl schon einige Zeit beobachtete.

--------------------

Lindir atmete noch einmal tief durch. Nun würde die Show bald losgehen. Alle Vorbereitungen waren getroffen. Nun musste er Glorfindel nur noch herausfordern: „Wollt ihr Euch vielleicht einmal mit mir messen?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Wow, drei Verben hintereinander, manchmal verwirre ich mich selbst

Ich weiß, unfair hier aufzuhören, aber es macht so Spaß, andere zappeln zu lassen.  
Eure Vermutungen, was denn auf dem Kampfplatz passiert, würden mich wahnsinnig interessieren!  
Bis denne,  
PurpleSunset


End file.
